La profondeur de l'abîme
by utchiwa79
Summary: Après avoir réalisé sa vengeance, Ciel s'attendait à mourir laissant son diable de majordome dévorer son âme mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, les années passèrent et alors que tout espoir l'avait quitté tout changea. Yaoi Sébastian X Ciel MA


Tout d'abord je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui on continué à me laisser des coms malgré une très longue absence. La vie fait qu'on a pas toujours le temps d'écrire où de faire ce que l'on désirerait mais voilà avec la saison 3 de black butler j'ai eu une envie de me replonger dedans. Bien entendu et pour ceux qui m'on déjà lu ce n'est pas une immense surprise, mais ne vous attendez pas à une tonne de dialogue. De plus j'assume complétement le fait que cet écris est un PWP mais bon que voulez vous on se refait pas. Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ma fic que j'en ai prit à l'écrire.

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

La profondeur de l'abîme

Si tu regardes au plus profond de l'abîme, alors l'abîme regarde aussi au plus profond de toi. (Psycho Pass)

_Tout était rouge et moite, un goût de fer se rependait sur sa langue alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Encore un couloir, encore une rangée de porte, encore ce même rouge teintant tout sur son passage. Ciel essayait de crier, de l'appeler, son fidèle serviteur, le seul toujours présent, mais aucun son ne sortait, aucun mot, rien. Il porta alors sa main à sa gorge et tomba à genoux en s'apercevant que le gant blanc qu'il portait se maculait de pourpre. Puis tout changea, tout bascula et l'obscurité s'abattit sur lui aussi lourde et pesante et que l'enfer lui même. Il sentit des mains se poser sur lui, le tirailler, le toucher, le caresser avant de le pincer et que leurs douceurs ne laissent place à des griffes acérées, lacérant sa peau, fouillant ses chaires, atteignant jusqu'à son âme. Ciel était incapable de bouger, de parler, de crier et bientôt de respirer et alors qu'il s'abandonnait à une trop grande douleur, il émergea enfin de son cauchemar._

Il se retrouva assis, le souffle court dans cette chambre qui n'avait pas changé depuis des années, dans cette même chambre où sa mère venait le bercer avant qu'elle ne lui soit arraché, son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors que ses mains accrochaient désespérément ses draps de soies. Par réflexe il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, cherchant un quelconque résidu de son cauchemar mais la pénombre de la nuit ne l'aida pas. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à redonner un rythme plus calme à sa respiration avant de repousser les draps qui le recouvraient. Ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid contrastant avec la chaleur irradiante de son corps, il resta assis sur le bord de son lit une poignée de minutes tout en chassant les dernières images qui le hantaient encore. Puis avec d'infinie précaution, se leva. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller plus chaudement et resta dans la chemise qu'il aimait porter pour dormir. Le manoir était plongé dans un étrange silence qu'il ne connaissait pas en plein jour, aucun bruit de vaisselle cassée, aucune explosion, aucun hurlement de chien, rien pas même le bruit d'un battement de cœur ou d'une respiration endormie. Il s'étonna encore une fois d'arriver si facilement à la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il n'y voyait rien à croire qu'il évoluait dans les ténèbres depuis si longtemps que maintenant la lumière était simplement devenu superflus. Ce manoir était trop grand pour lui seul, il le savait mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en séparer alors une fois de plus il arpenta les longs couloirs de sa demeure, descendant les escaliers un à un afin d'arriver à la cuisine. De là il observa la nuit englober le parc extérieur, la lune brillait avec intensité faisant presque oublier le nombre d'étoiles à ses côtés. Tout était calme et enfin Ciel réussit à apaiser les battements de son cœurs et sa respiration. Il évolua avec grâce entre les divers meubles et parvint à se servir un grand verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite et sans précaution si bien que plusieurs longues traînées s'écoulèrent le long de ses lèvres pour glisser sur son cou et mourir sous sa chemise. L'eau lui fit du bien, le désaltéra, l'aida à réguler la chaleur de son corps l'espace d'une minute mais pas assez longtemps comme à chaque fois, alors il prit un autre verre puis encore un autre et au final sa chemise commença à coller sa peau si délicate, l'eau rendant presque le tissu transparent. Il posa le verre sur le plan de travail face à lui et se pencha pour s'y appuyer avant de continuer à contempler la nuit. Bien sûr il aurait pu faire appel à l'un de ses serviteurs pour lui apporter à boire mais si il l'avait fait, tous auraient su que l'inflexible Ciel Phantomive faisait encore des cauchemars de cette nuit qui avait changé sa vie à jamais. Par expérience il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir avant de longues heures voir même pas du tout alors il décida de rester là, dans cette pièce où il ne mettait jamais les pieds en pleine journée. Il allait revivre une nouvelle fois cette nuit tragique, tout analyser, tout revoir comme si la scène se jouait sous ses yeux, jusqu'à ce moment où il l'appelait, du plus profond de son âme, quasiment silencieusement, baignant dans son propre sang, il l'appelait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là, ni même des répercutions que cela aurait mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Ce pacte l'avait changé, en plus d'y perdre son âme, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était avant cet incident. Il ne souriait plus, ne trouvait jamais de réel repos et passait son temps à se demander quand le moment serait enfin venu de rendre son dernier souffle. Il devrait être mort depuis des mois maintenant, des années même, mais la bête n'en n'avait pas encore fini ici bas, son objectif était quelque peu différent de ce qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit là. Depuis Ciel ne pouvait qu'attendre, encore et encore priant pour que chaque jour soit le dernier mais inlassablement un autre venait, apportant son lot de cauchemars, son lot d'angoisse, de détresse et de haine. Il n'avait plus sourit depuis des années, n'avait plus connu l'amour depuis la mort de ses parents, il savait qu'il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide, un morceau de chaire incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, incapable de jouir des plaisirs simple de la vie, incapable de vivre tout simplement. Les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas alors que sa fiancée commençait à se faire pressente pour conclure leur union. Il se voyait souvent envoyer des prostituées comme cadeaux de ses collaborateurs qu'il renvoyait sans même les avoir regardé. Alors que Ciel laissait ses pensées voyager, il réalisa que sa position n'était pas des plus confortable et que son dos allait en souffrir. Il se glissa sur le pan de travail et s'y allongea le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Il imaginait déjà le sermon de son majordome, « Monsieur, ce n'est pas une position pour quelqu'un de votre rang. » et pourtant quelqu'un de son rang devrait pouvoir faire ce qu'il désirait.

Un léger bruit attira son attention et lui fit détourner le regard avant de reprendre sa contemplation. Il savait exactement ce que c'était, la bête revenait de sa partie de chasse. Ciel se demanda alors combien était tombé cette nuit, combien avait sombré sous son regard angélique, combien avait partagé sa nuit. Il finissait presque par en être jaloux, tout un paradoxe au final, lui qui pensait si souvent être incapable d'éprouver une quelconque émotion était finalement capable d'être jaloux. Tout ça parce que la bête était à lui ou plutôt parce qu'il avait permit à la bête de fouler la terre une nouvelle fois. Ils auraient du disparaître ensemble mais la bête aimait jouer et Londres était semble t'il un terrain de jeu plus que délectable. Ciel imagina ces femmes fondre sous le charme du démon alors qu'il les marquait une à une, puis ces hommes ne pouvant d'avantage lui résister sous la lune qui ne faisait qu'amplifier sa beauté. Il ferma les yeux, essayant en vain de chasser ses images de son esprit tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur parcourra son corps alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Il se redressa, inconscient que sa position était plus qu'érotique sous cet éclairage et chercha son verra à quelques centimètres de lui. Il réalisa alors que si il bougeait d'avantage la bête l'entendrait et qu'elle se précipiterait dans la cuisine pour le servir. Il se refusa donc de bouger, ne voulant surtout pas croiser son regard dans un tel moment de faiblesse mais rien ne pouvait empêcher son imagination de travailler et il voyait tout ces corps de femmes et d'hommes dévêtu à la merci du démon, en réclamant toujours d'avantage alors que leurs âmes étaient dévorées lentement. Ciel réalisa que son corps le brûlait, que sa peau était en feu, que tout son être avait trop chaud. Il pesta contre lui même, contre son impossibilité à sa désaltérer sans faire le moindre bruit. Il déboutonna alors sa chemise, cherchant en vain à gagner un peu de fraîcheur. Puis il se rappela de la première fois où le démon l'avait touché, de la première fois où il avait sentit sa peau sur la sienne alors qu'il l'habillait, jouant à la perfection son rôle. Il se souvint à quel point il avait trouvé cela étrange, ce démon à genoux face à lui, il n'avait pu réprimé un sentiment de satisfaction extrême. Que ressentait il maintenant quand il le voyait dans la même position ? C'était différent, la satisfaction avait cédé sa place à autre chose de plus sournois, la curiosité. Petit à petit Ciel avait fini par ce demander ce que pouvait ressentir un démon, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il haïssait sans jamais oser poser la question.

Un nouveau bruit, à peine perceptible attira son attention et Ciel se demanda si son démon n'avait pas été le voir dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien. Non impossible, il ne poussait pas le détail aussi loin que cela, depuis tout ce temps, il s'en serait aperçut. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aimait penser car à dire vrai depuis quelques temps déjà la bête avait changé, ça n'avait rien de flagrant mais Ciel lui l'avait remarqué. Les yeux rougeoyant du démon l'observait plus que d'habitude, avec discrétion certes mais trop souvent pour que le noble ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Ça n'était pas le seul changement en effet ils n'avaient plus aucun contact direct et même pour l'habiller depuis quelques temps déjà, le démon portait des gants. Ciel détestait ce contact froid avec ce tissus mais ne disait rien, après tout ils n'étaient pas ami, à peine un majordome et son maître et ça surtout pour sauver les apparences. Finalement Ciel se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de retourner dans sa chambre après avoir bu plutôt que de rester coincer dans cette cuisine sans pouvoir bouger.

Il se redressa un peu plus et fini par s'asseoir avant de maudire la chaleur irradiante de son corps qui lui fit légèrement tourner la tête. Il ne devait pas faiblir, pas d'avantage, alors il inspira profondément, une fois puis deux et autant de fois que nécessaire pour que sa vision se fasse à nouveau nette. Pestant contre lui même il décida d'ôter sa chemise tout en sachant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait voir. Et en effet bien qu'il la sentait bien présente depuis de longues minutes, il ne pu se voiler la face d'avantage en constatant la déformation au niveau de son sous vêtement. Il jura intérieurement de ne pouvoir réprimer les pulsions de son corps alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer la chaleur qui le submergeait par vague. Ciel tendit l'oreille pour être sûr que la bête ne rodait pas à proximité et décida de s'octroyer une pause de plaisir dans cet abîme de souffrance qu'était sa courte vie. Il laissa sa chemise glisser sur ses fines épaules et s'allongea de nouveau sur le plan de travail, appréciant cette source de fraîcheur plus que bienvenu. La lune teintait sa peau d'une couleur bleuté et faisait briller d'une nouvelle intensité la marque maudite qui trônait sur son œil droit. Sa main pâle quitta la surface froide pour se poser sur le haut de son torse avant de glisser petit à petit, humidifiant ses doigts au passage en récoltant la sueur qui s'était déposé sur sa peau. Plus il s'approchait de son érection et plus sa respiration devenait aussi laborieuse que lorsqu'il était entrée dans cette cuisine. Sa main continua son chemin, explorant cette peau qu'il connaissait si bien, il passa sur cette étrange marque qui marquait son torse se surprenant même à en frissonner de satisfaction. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus, non, simplement parce que la chaleur qui le rongeait se regroupait en un point qui gonflait un peu plus à chaque battements de son cœur. N'y tenant plus, Ciel passa sa main sous le fin tissu et saisie son sexe en main tout en refrénant un gémissement de plaisir. Si il n'avait aucune envie que l'on sache qu'il faisait encore des cauchemars, il voulait encore moins que la bête le découvre dans cette position. Cette simple pensée emmena son flot d'images, il l'imagina alors, sa fine chevelure brune, ses yeux rougeoyant, sa peau opaline, son sourire sournois, sa voix envoûtante. Il sentit aussitôt un afflux de sang parcourir son sexe alors que sa main s'activait lentement. Il ne pouvait le nier, même si il aurait aimé l'ignorer, si la gente féminine ne l'attirait pas c'était simplement parce que son corps n'avait qu'un désir, découvrir la bête qui vivait sous son toit, la découvrir avec avidité, lécher chaque parcelle de cette peau en apparence si fragile mais qui résistait à chaque blessure. Sentir sa langue s'entremêler avec celle de son démon, laisser ses mains glisser sur le corps parfait de ce majordome démoniaque, sentir la chaleur le traverser à mesure qu'il s'empalait sur un sexe qu'il avait mille fois imaginé. Il n'aurait su dire comment il en était arrivé là mais pour l'heure ça n'avait aucune importance, seule importait ses doux fantasmes. Il imaginait la bête le mordre ça et là, faire couler quelques précieuses gouttes de son sang avant de s'empresser de les lécher pour les récolter du bout de sa langue. Il se voyait en sueur, haletant, quémandant plus, suppliant pour en avoir d'avantage, se mettant même dans des positions inconvenante pour son rang mais appréciant la situation et le regard lubrique de ce démon en générale imperturbable. Il l'imaginait quitter cette apparence fictive pour lui montrer sa vrai nature et lui prouver ainsi sa puissance alors que son corps frêle serait parcouru de spasme incontrôlable. Sans véritablement sans rendre compte, ses hanches accompagnaient les mouvements de sa main qui se faisait de plus en plus précise, rapide, délicieuse. Bien sûr dans l'esprit de Ciel ne s'était pas sa main qui lui donnait du plaisir mais une autre main, celle de son majordome. À peine conscient qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour atténuer d'éventuel bruit, Ciel fut parcourut d'un interminable frisson alors que l'orgasme le traversait enfin. Le liquide se rependit en fine gouttes sur son torse et macula ses doigts, sa respiration était sommes toutes laborieuse.

Ciel resta ainsi, allongé, maculé de fluide, honteux de son comportement. La lune n'avait plus rien d'apaisant, elle n'était plus que l'unique témoin de sa faute. Il soupira probablement un peu trop bruyamment mais ne s'en aperçut pas immédiatement. Son esprit toujours aussi torturé vagabonda de longue minutes avant qu'un voile sombre recouvre son regard et le laisse plonger dans un léger sommeil.

Sebastian était rentré depuis près d'une heure maintenant. La chasse n'avait pas eu le goût qu'il avait espéré. Il avait récolté une seule âme qu'il avait dévoré sans le moindre plaisir. Tout lui semblait terne depuis quelques temps. Il avait alors airé dans les rues sans rien trouvé de plus. Ça avait été rapide, trop certainement et même si la femme qu'il avait marqué avait prit du plaisir pour le démon il n'en était rien. En rentrant au manoir, il avait comme à son habitude été jusqu'à la chambre de son maître. Souvent en rentrant il restait de longues minutes face à la porte de cette chambre en sentant l'odeur alléchante de cette âme qui n'attendait que lui. Bien sûr il l'avait façonné depuis des années, y avait prit beaucoup de temps et c'était bien là le gros du problème. Il avait passé trop de temps à faire en sorte qu'elle soit délectable, si bien qu'il repoussait un peu plus le moment ou il la dévorerait. Pas qu'il n'en était pas capable seulement il avait cette étrange impression que ça serait trop rapide et trop bon en même temps. Une fois qu'il en aurait fini que lui resterait il ? C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il foulait toujours cette terre, la seule raison pour laquelle son maître était encore en vie alors qu'il avait accomplie sa vengeance depuis des années maintenant. Alors comme trop souvent, cette nuit, il allait se contenter de humer ce délicat parfum, seulement son maître n'était pas dans sa chambre. Tout d'abord inquiet, il se concentra sur ses sens et trouva sans grande difficulté l'objet de son attention. Il arpenta alors les couloirs du manoir et se laissa guider par son délicat odorat. La cuisine, étrange endroit ou trouver son maître, il ignorait même que ce dernier en connaissait la position exact. Il avança lentement, en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, curieux de savoir ce que son jeune maître pouvait bien faire dans un tel lieux au milieu de la nuit. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte, il n'osa la pousser, pour la première fois de son existence, il resta droit sans bouger de crainte de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Ces légers gémissements, cette odeur de transpiration et ces quelques gouttes de sang qu'il arrivait à percevoir sans peine. Il se surprit à voir sa main trembler alors qu'il avait en premier lieu amorçait un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte. Comment était ce possible ? Pourtant il était sûr de ne pas sentir d'autre présence dans la pièce. Son maître était seul et il prenait du plaisir dans la pièce d'à côté.

Depuis le nombre d'années qu'il vivait avec lui, jamais cela n'était encore arrivé. Sebastian avait même fini par croire que le sexe n'intéressait pas Ciel tout simplement et ça surtout au vu du nombre de prostitués qu'il avait déjà renvoyé sans même les regarder. Pourtant il devait bien se l'avouer, son maître nourrissait des fantasmes qu'il ne pouvait réprimer et ça même au milieu de la nuit. Il eu l'impression étrange que cela le dérangeait, que ça n'aurait pas du se passer de la sorte, mais qui était il pour oser avoir ce genre de pensés. Puis alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, une image lui vint à l'esprit, son maître nu, alangui, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux embués par le désir, le souffle court alors que de fin gémissements essayaient tant bien que mal de filtrer entre ses lèvres roses et fines. Sebastian sentit tout son corps réagir à cette image, trop probablement, mais incapable de résister, il resta sur place à se délecter des doux sons qui émanaient de cette pièce. Les minutes s'égrainèrent, longues mais délicieuses et alors que son maître atteignait l'orgasme, Sebastian resta ébahi de l'entendre murmurer son prénom. Alors que quelques instant plus tôt il imaginait la personne qui faisait fantasmer son maître, il réalisait qu'il était lui même l'objet de cet étrange phénomène. Le temps qu'il réalise cet état de fait, la respiration de Ciel s'était calmé pour retrouver un rythme indiquant au démon qu'il était endormi. Pour la première fois depuis des années voir plus, Sebastian se sentait émoustillé, étrangement excité. Il se demanda rapidement ce qu'il devait faire avant de se dire que son devoir était en premier lieu que personne ne découvre son maître dans cette position. Il pénétra dans la pièce et resta interdit face à cette vision. Ce jeune homme éclairé par les rayons de la lune, à demi nu, maculé ça et là de sa propre semence alors que son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait en rythme régulier. Il n'osa faire un geste avant de réaliser que sa langue passait goulûment sur ses lèvres charnues. Les yeux du démon remarquèrent aussitôt les petites gouttes pourpre sur les lèvres de son maître et avant de l'avoir réalisé, Sebastian s'avançait déjà, sans bruit, ôtant ses gants avant de se débarrasser de sa veste et d'entrouvrir sa chemise. Il se faisait l'effet d'un prédateur, le même qui aurait du chasser cette nuit, le même que seul son maître était capable de révéler. Il parcourra la courte distance qui le séparait de cet être endormi et laissa son regard vagabonder sur cette peau opaline qu'il connaissait par cœur pour la laver tout les jours depuis si longtemps. Toute raison l'avait alors quitté à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse et qu'il n'ai jamais été aussi lucide. Sans pouvoir se retenir il se pencha et s'imprégna de l'odeur si particulière ce son maître, il commença par sa douce chevelure, avant de survoler son visage mais avant de continuer il stoppa un instant et laissa sa langue récolter les quelques gouttes de sang qui n'avaient pas encore totalement séché. Ciel bougea légèrement sous cet intime contact mais Sebastian ne s'arrêta pas au contraire, il se décala de quelques centimètres juste pour pouvoir continuer à respirer son odeur. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Sebastian pour tomber sur la première trace suspecte, seule témoin de l'activité précédente de son jeune maître. Il ne réfléchit pas et aussitôt commença à laper la substance. Au moment ou cette saveur se déposa sur sa langue, il sentit son être changer légèrement sans vraiment vouloir se contrôler. Ses yeux passèrent au rouges vif et une mirade de plumes noirs virevoltèrent dans la pièce. Sebastian sentit son souffle se faire plus rapide à mesure qu'il ingurgitait ce précieux liquide. Il n'avait rien goutté d'aussi exquis depuis des siècles et là il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Son jeune maître, lui, remuait dans son sommeil, se trémoussait d'une manière délectable comme si il faisait un rêve érotique, les lèvres entre ouvertes laissant échapper ça et là un fin son qui ne faisait qu'encourager son démon de serviteur. Sebastian nettoya Ciel avec méticulosité lapant toujours plus, ne parvenant pas à s'empêcher de mordiller de temps à autres. Alors qu'il arriva à la lisière du sous vêtement de son maître, Sebastian réalisa que Ciel était à nouveau en érection. Le démon sourit d'une manière gourmande alors que son maître se réveillait petit à petit. Avant que ce dernier n'est reprit tout ses esprits, et avec toute l'habilité légendaire dont Sebastian pouvait faire preuve, il fit glisser le dernier morceau tissu et fit face à se sexe fièrement dressé.

- Sebastian mais qu'est ce que...

Ses mots se transformèrent en un long feulement au moment où Sebastian le prit en bouche pour l'engloutir dans sa totalité. En l'espace d'une seconde la pièce fut empli de gémissements entêtant. Le démon en général imperturbable, ne parvenait à refréner sa vrai nature, lui qui avait tant désiré ne jamais se montrer de la sorte face à son maître ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller. Alors que la pièce était maculée de plumes noires, de grandes ailes jaillirent dans son dos ainsi que des cornes sur le haut de sa tête. Ses canines s'allongèrent et il en profita pour les faire doucement racler le long de cette colonne de chaires palpitante. Ses ongles s'allongèrent alors qu'il caressait le torse de son maître, griffant sa peau sans pour autant la lacérer. Ciel était à deux doigts de craquer Sebastian le sentait, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux lèvres de son maître qui n'eut aucun mal à les engloutir avant de les sucer goulûment. La langue de Ciel léchait les doigts de Sebastian passant sur ses griffes au point de s'en couper légèrement la langue. Sebastian détecta aussitôt l'odeur acre de sang et quitta ce sexe pour fondre sur la bouche de son maître et y récolter chaque parcelle de ce précieux liquide. Sa langue enroula sa jumelle alors que Ciel passait ses bras autour de son cou. Sebastian prit le sexe de son maître en main alors que Ciel ondulait des hanches pour accompagner son geste. En une poignée de secondes, Ciel se rependit sur la main de son serviteur qui quitta brusquement sa bouche pour venir lécher le précieux liquide. Une fois son maître propre, Sebastian se redressa pour faire face au visage rougit du jeune homme. Ce dernier le regardait avec intensité, sans crainte face à cette nouvelle apparence, voir même avec un regard fasciné. Il le vit se redresser pour se mettre à genoux sur le plan de travail, tendre ses mains pour venir toucher ses cornes. Aucun humain n'avait jamais osé faire ce geste, pas même d'autres démons par ailleurs et pour la première fois de son existence, Sebastian aima cette sensation, Ciel continua alors et passa sur ses cheveux avant de descendre le long de son visage et de son cou puis de passer délicatement sur son torse offert, il ôta lui même les derniers boutons avant de se dire qu'il serait impossible de lui enlever avec ces magnifiques ailes qui trônaient dans son dos. Ciel se maudit une nouvelle fois de ne pouvoir faire ce qu'il désirait mais Sebastian comprenant son dilemme déchira le tissu qui fini par choir au sol. Alors Ciel, un peu plus confiant, se redressa d'avantage et tendit le bras pour toucher ces ailes qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Il les caressa lentement, appréciant cette texture unique et douce avant d'être surpris par l'étreinte soudaine de son majordome. Dans cette position, la tête de Sebastian était si proche du sexe de son maître qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de lui donner un cou de langue qui se répercuta aussitôt dans un gémissement de son maître.

Jamais Sebastian n'avait envisagé ce genre de relation, en effet une fois leur pacte conclus, son but était claire alors que si il se laissait aller avec lui, tout serait différent. Si pour les autres humains, un démon récoltait les âmes en couchant avec eux, pour deux êtres ayant scellé un pacte, les choses devenaient différentes. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore dévoré son âme avant de décider qu'il n'en avait que faire tant qu'il pouvait continuer à respirer cette odeur suave pour l'éternité. Sebastian resserra son étreinte avant de laisser lécher chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre dans cette position alors que son maître agrippait ses cheveux pour tenir debout.

Ciel ne pensait pas que son diable de majordome ressemblait à ça, après tout il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cette forme avant, mais au lieu d'en avoir peur, il le trouva beau, plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir par le passé, si bien qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de toucher ces cornes, ces ailes et d'apprécier ces canines à chaque raclement sur sa peau. Il ne se demandait pas si tout cela était normal, pas plus que comment il avait pu en arriver là. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était pur plaisir et une envie de luxure sans nom en s'abandonnant dans les bras de son démon. À chaque contact, à chaque baiser, son corps s'embrasait un peu plus, si bien qu'il eu l'impression que Sebastian lui faisait parcourir l'enfer à ses côtés. Ciel aurait aimé être capable de lui parler, de clarifier les choses mais finalement ça importait peu, enfin il pouvait de nouveau sentir son contact, enfin il l'avait à lui, loin de ces chasses, loin de ses obligations du à son rang, loin de tout ce que la terre elle même pouvait porter. Il sentait ces mains qui lui avait mainte fois apporter son repas le toucher, l'enserrer, sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait mais en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête. Jusqu'à ce soir, à chaque fois qu'il avait ardemment désiré quelque chose de son serviteur il avait été obligé de lui demandé, de lui en donner l'ordre mais cette fois aucun mot ne pouvait traduire ce qu'il espérait des minutes à venir. Le souffle chaud du démon parcourait sa peau à mesure qu'il sa langue le léchait, laissant des traces brûlantes qui dans l'esprit de Ciel resteraient gravé à jamais tout autant que la sublime fellation qu'il lui avait offerte quelques minutes plutôt. Déjà Ciel sentait son sexe se dresser de nouveau, encore un moment de faiblesse se dit il rapidement mais quel bon moment de faiblesse pensa il au moment ou son démon mordilla un de ses tétons dressé sous l'effet du plaisir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que déjà Sebastian l'allongé de nouveau. Le démon l'embrassa et Ciel s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il le laissa faire, prendre les choses en mains, après tout, son majordome avait forcément plus d'expérience que lui en la matière et quand ce dernier vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille il se dit qu'il avait raison car même si il devait mourir en l'instant au moins il aurait connu un plaisir sans nom avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Sebastian continua son chemin, passa de ses lèvres à son torse alors que ses mains ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Ciel ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir alors qu'il aurait aimé lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait. Son démon repartit à l'assaut de son sexe, le léchant dans toute sa longueur avant l'engloutir et d'y appliquer des mouvements de pompes lent et profond. Ciel prit lui même la main de son démon en bouche et humidifia abondement ses doigts.

Sebastian comprit aussitôt le message et ne se fit pas prier, il n'en pouvait plus, ce corps frêle, tendre et brûlant de désir le rendait fou. Une fois ses doigts largement mouillé de salive, il les fit glisser sur l'anus déjà trempé de son maître. Ciel réagit immédiatement, se contractant avant de gémir un peu plus sous les caresses prodiguées. Son maître ondulait, le forçant presque à s'introduire en lui alors que Sebastian voulait y aller doucement pour ne pas le blesser mais l'espace d'une seconde il avait oublié que le jeune homme sous lui ne vivait que dans la douleur depuis des années. Il enfonça alors un doigt puis rapidement un deuxième et contre toute attente, Ciel ne montra aucun signe de douleur bien au contraire, ses gémissements devinrent plus puissants, plus sonore si bien que quiconque aurait été présent dans le manoir l'aurait entendu sans le moindre doute. Sebastian ne pu retenir un grognement de plaisir qui fit légèrement sursauter son maître. Le démon s'arrêta alors une seconde, craignant un instant que Ciel ai prit peur en l'entendant émettre un son plus animal qu'humain mais une nouvelle fois, il sous estima son maître bien aimé qui se redressa et le força à faire de même. Contre toute attente et sans réellement savoir comment réagir face à cette situation, Ciel déboutonna son pantalon avant de le lui enlever puis de regarder avec convoitise son érection plus que présente. Le jeune homme s'approcha, tremblant, de son sous vêtement avant de le lui enlever et de saisir son sexe palpitant qu'il caressa quelques secondes. Sebastian allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, sa bouche s'était même déjà entre ouverte pour commencer à parler mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps que déjà Ciel laissait sa langue courir sur son sexe, l'englober, le lécher avant de laisser ses lèvres coulisser pour l'engloutir. Son maître était un excellent élève, il reproduisait les gestes que lui même lui avait prodigué plus tôt. Sebastian avait du mal à se rappeler à quel moment dans sa si longue existence il avait ressentit autant de plaisir, il ne s'apercevait même pas que ses gémissements emplissaient à son tour la pièce, gémissements toujours plus bestiaux que pour la plus part des humains mais qui ne gênaient pas son amant, bien au contraire si il en jugeait par la voracité avec laquelle il s'activait sur son sexe. En voulant plus, il stoppa son maître pour l'allonger, il l'embrassa longuement, espérant le détendre un maximum avant de s'introduire en lui et laissa son sexe humide vagabonder contre les fesses de Ciel. Son gland caressait l'anus de son amant qui à chaque fois ondulait un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'en un habile cou de rein s'enfonce en lui. Ciel produit un son entre gémissement et cri mais ne l'en empêcha pas et au bout d'à peine une minute, le jeune homme ondula pour faire signe à son majordome de bouger. Les jambes frêles de Ciel s'accrochaient à ses hanches alors qu'il se mouvait dans cet étroit fourreau de chair. Il en était sûr, son maître était vierge mais ne semblait pas souffrir ou alors il jouait très bien la comédie. Leurs lèvres se heurtaient avec violences, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang alors que chacun accrochait l'autre avec la force du désespoir. Leurs corps bougeaient en harmonie, semblant danser sur une musique qu'eux seuls étaient capable d'entendre. Le sexe de Ciel frottait entre leurs deux corps, lui prodiguant d'infinie caresses alors que tout son être vibrait sous les assaut de son démon. Entre deux gémissements le jeune noble n'avait de cesse de murmurer le prénom de son majordome qui lui répondait en l'appelant à son tour. Après de longues minutes d'étreintes, Sebastian accéléra légèrement voulant marquer son maître de sa semence démoniaque mais le jeune noble ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait par la suite alors autant en profiter un maximum. Il s'extirpa de l'étroite étreinte de son majordome et se retourna offrant une vue indécente à laquelle personne n'aurait pu résister. Sebastian se pencha alors, humant cette partie de ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'explorer avant de le laper encore et encore. Ciel se trémoussait, tremblait de tout son corps sous les assauts de cette langue mutine et délicate, il la sentait entrer et sortir de ses chaires, s'approprier son intimité comme il l'avait tant de fois rêvé. Tout ces gémissements et cette position ne firent qu'enflammer d'avantage Sebastian qui cette fois prit moins de précaution avant de se ré enfoncer dans l'antre étroite et chaude de son maître. Le rythme fut tout de suite plus soutenue, plus puissant et chaque cou visait avec précision un organe que Ciel n'avait jusqu'alors jamais soupçonné. Le jeune noble ne pouvait plus que crier son plaisir, faisant fi de son rang et de tout ce qu'il l'entourait, il hurlait pour en avoir d'avantage et Sebastian en excellent majordome s'exécuta sans plus attendre. En quelques minutes le jeune Ciel se rependit sur le plan de travail mais son démon n'en avait pas fini. Alors que son maître avait la plus grande peine à se tenir sur ses bras, il les changea de position, s'assit sur le plan de travail et installa Ciel sur lui. Il voulait le voir bouger sur lui, se déhancher, lui apporter ce plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir, il désirait voir son regard, son visage embué de plaisir et ce dernier s'exécuta à merveille. Il commença doucement puis avec plus d'assurance à mesure que Sebastian grognait de satisfaction. Les mains du jeune noble touchaient, caressaient son torse alors que ses chaires se refermaient sur son sexe. Encore un effort, un petit effort et il y serait, il y parviendrait, il obtiendrait ce plaisir interdit qui changerait à jamais sa condition de démon. Au moment de jouir, Sebastian attrapa violemment les lèvres de son maître et l'embrassa fougueusement en récoltant au passage quelques gouttes de sang. Son grognement fut étouffer par le baiser brûlant qu'il offrait à son maître et se dernier se délecta de cette sensation de sentir cette semence démoniaque se rependre au plus profond de lui. Ciel s'écroula sur son démon, et resta ainsi lové dans ses bras avant que les ailes noires de Sebastian ne se referme sur lui. Ciel se sentait si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son démon qui le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Au moment ou ce dernier essaya de se libérer de cette étreinte, son maître lui demanda de rester à ses côtés, de partager son lit et Sebastian accepta.

Sebastian dormait profondément, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des siècles et sa nouvelle condition n'y était probablement pas étrangère quand il sentit une langue étrangement habile parcourir son corps, passer de son cou à son torse avant de descendre sur son ventre pour venir prendre possession de son sexe. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà son sexe le trahissait et gonflait entre les lèvres chaudes de son maître. Se dernier avait glissé sous les couvertures et s'activait à lui donner du plaisir. Les grognements du démon résonnèrent dans la chambre, plus puissant à mesure que Ciel accélérait ses mouvements. La langue de son maître semblait avoir apprit en une seule fois chaque point sensible de son sexe et s'attelait à les lécher, les sucer avec avidités comme si tout à cou il était devenu la plus exquises des friandises. Sebastian ne se sentait pas capable de se retenir d'avantage et avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de prévenir son maître, de longue giclées de spermes déferlèrent dans la gorge du noble. Loin d'être offusqué se dernier se hâta d'en boire chaque gouttes avant de glisser sur le corps de son majordome pour venir l'embrasser. L'aube allait bientôt se lever et le moment d'en parler avec mais pour le moment rien ne les y obligé et en sentant son jeune maître se frotter contre lui, Sebastian ne pu résister à le prendre une nouvelle fois, cette fois ce fut plus lent, plus doux et aucun d'eux ne quitta l'autre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme chacun leur tour.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux caressant la peau dénudé de Ciel. Puis des cris se firent entendre, des hurlements pour être plus précis avant que trois personnes n'entre en trombe dans la chambre du jeune noble. Divers réactions se firent alors entendre, Mey-Linn, la servante, s'écroula à terre alors que Brad, le pseudo cuisinier, interdisait l'accès à la chambre à Finny, le jardinier, sous prétexte que ce dernier était bien trop jeune pour voir ce spectacle. Ciel fit un bon avant de réaliser que Sebastian était toujours à ses côtés, entièrement nu. Il fit un geste de la main pour chasser ses trois autres serviteurs et vint se placer dans les bras de son majordome.

- Je suis désolé mon Maître, je ne me suis pas réveillé pour préparer votre petit déjeuner, furent les premières paroles du démon.

Ciel, un pincement au cœur face à ce ton trop formel, le regarda un instant avant de fermer les yeux. Perdu dans un flots d'émotions inconnu, le jeune homme ne percevait pas encore la différence, il essaya alors de bouger délicatement pour libérer son majordome mais ce dernier le retint avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille : je vais donc être obligé de me faire pardonner Ciel. En l'espace d'une seconde, Sebastian plaqua son maître sur son lit avant de le recouvrir de son corps. Leurs érections roulaient l'une contre l'autre avec délice avant que Ciel n'écarte les cuisses pour faire signe à son démon qu'il en désirait plus. Finalement, Ciel oublia rapidement son réveil en fanfare mais leurs étreintes ne passa inaperçu car une fois présentable, aucun de ses serviteurs n'osa le regarder dans les yeux. Ciel du attendre une journée entière avant de pouvoir parler avec son majordome et le soir même, ce dernier le rejoint dans sa chambre afin de lui expliquer la situation.

- J'aurai du vous prévenir hier soir et j'espère que vous m'en excuserez mais il semble que notre accord ai quelque peu changé. Tout est entièrement de ma faute et j'en suis désolé, j'aurai du être en mesure de me contenir seulement voilà, en vous voyant ainsi allongé presque nu je n'ai pas été en mesure de me retenir.

- Comment ça changé ?

- Vous n'avez probablement pas encore senti de changement flagrant, mais en me laissant aller en vous, je vous ai marqué comme mon égale. Votre âme est toujours mienne, mais j'ai fais de vous ce que je suis. Bien sûr il vous faudra un certain temps avant de prendre pleinement possession de toutes vos capacités mais cela veux aussi dire que je ne peux vous tuer. Cette nuit, en plus d'avoir partager nos fluides, nous avons également bu chacun un peu de sang de l'autre, votre âme est donc totalement mienne dorénavant et tout comme moi vous êtes immortel. Il va de soi que puisque nous sommes liés je ne peux plus retourner en enfer sans vous et que pour que cela soit possible il faudrait que vous soyez mort ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Je ne sais comment m'excuser de cette trop grande faiblesse qu'à été la mienne et je me doute que cela va engendrer des problèmes dans l'avenir, mais la situation est irréversible à moins que vous ne preniez ma vie.

Ciel assimila ses informations mais au lieu de réagir sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus d'âme ou bien même qu'il était immortel, tout ce qu'il retenait était que Sebastian n'avait pu lui résister. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Ciel sourit et se déplaça jusqu'à son majordome qui s'était agenouillé face à lui. Il se plaça à sa hauteur et l'embrassa avec fougue. Au bout de quelques instants, Ciel lui demanda :

- Tu seras encore obligé d'aller chasser ?

- Non je n'en n'ai plus besoin, en m'unissant à vous j'ai aussi abandonné en quelques sortes mon statut. Plus rien ne m'oblige donc à récolter des âmes.

- Tu n'es donc plus obligé d'être mon majordome n'est ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

- Dans ce cas j'ai bien quelques idées sur la manière dont tu pourrais te faire pardonner mais avant je veux que l'on soit au claire avec cette situation. Dés demain j'annulerai mes fiançailles avec Elizabeth, puis nous trouverons un autre manoir. Bien sûr nous verrons si mes serviteurs veulent encore rester à nos côtés et nous leurs expliqueront la situation.

- Mais cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes ?

- Ha oui et tu vas arrêter de me vouvoyer si nous sommes comme des égaux je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Mais...

- Mais rien, je te désire depuis si longtemps alors que j'avais même abandonné l'idée de vivre que toutes ces conditions me sont égale. Arpenter cette terre à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps, faire une crois sur mon rang ou sur ma misérable vie ne me fait rien. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi vivant que cette nuit et je n'ai aucune envie de renoncer à ça. Je me fou des apparences ou de la bienséance je veux d'autres nuits à tes côtés, je veux à nouveau voir tes ailes et tes cornes, je veux sentir tes canines sur moi, je te veux toi en entier tel que tu es et si d'ici quelques temps mon apparence change aussi, j'espère juste que tu l'apprécieras autant que je peux apprécier la tienne. Je t'ai donné mon âme il y a longtemps déjà et cette nuit je t'ai aussi donné mon corps et toi en échange tu m'offres une éternité à tes côtés. Qui suis je pour oser m'en plaindre.

Sebastian se jeta sur son amant alors que toute la pièce se recouvrait peu à peu de plumes noires et que ses ailes jaillissaient de nouveau. Finalement ce pacte avait été la meilleur chose qui lui été arrivé et maintenant il avait l'éternité pour respirer et goutter celui qui l'avait emprisonné à ses côtés.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic :)


End file.
